


A love to die for

by kyssun



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyssun/pseuds/kyssun
Summary: His warm tender green eyes met mine, and I felt my cold heart begin to beat. I flinched as he raised his hand to my face, waiting for the pain to rise. Instead, I felt his soft hand graze my cheek. "Don't be afraid of me Betty," he whispered, inching closer to my shaking body. "I promise I'll protect you." I glanced down at his hand that was slowly snaking itself into mine and sighed. "Jug-" I choked on my words and fell into his grasp. I stared at him, only to find myself once again fading into the bitter dark.Love really does kill you.





	A love to die for

\-- updating chapter next


End file.
